I Lost It One Shot
by LaffertyGirl85
Summary: Naley based on Kenny Chesney's song "I Lost It". This is my first fanfic for this site, I hope you enjoy! Please comment! :


_**I LOST IT**_

Nathan and Haley had been dating for five years. Nathan never believed that you could fall so hard for someone just by seeing them from across a room and when your eyes met you had a feeling of butterflies, and you just knew that you were looking at the person you were going to be spending the rest of your life with. Nathan was feeling so anxious, scared, and tired from being up the night before playing it in his head how everything would go the next day on their five year anniversary. He had never prayed so hard for something before in his life. He prayed that she would say yes. Haley had come over for dinner that night, and then she sat with Nathan as he wrapped his arms around her in the starry night sky out on the balcony of his beach house. He held that expensive diamond ring in his hand. He nervously stood and then knelt down on one knee, shaking on the inside. Nathan simply opened his hand to reveal to Haley what it held. Their eyes met, Haley's filled with tears. Nathan was scared to death that she was going to say no, but when that beautiful smile crept upon her face, he knew. Nathan had tears in his eyes thanking the Lord inside that his prayer had been answered. They kissed passionately, both excited to know that they were going to be together forever.

_**I had a hundred dollar ring in my hand  
>So weak and tired I could barely stand<br>From being up all night, prayin' she'd say yes  
>So with a hopeful <strong>__**heart**__** I hit one knee  
>With a tear in her eye she looked at me<br>It was the moment of truth, I was scared to death  
>My life hung on what that tear meant<br>Then she smiled at me  
>And I lost it<strong>_

Nathan loved Haley so much, he was still in awe that he had the feelings that he did. He never imagined that being in love, true love, could feel like this. He had never known anyone that could make him cry from laughing so hard, smile like he did just by seeing her walk into a room or just by hearing her voice on the other end of the line. She even drove him crazy sometimes, but he loved it. She was his to love and to share memories with.

_**No one can make me cry  
>Make me laugh<br>Make me smile  
>Or drive me mad like she does<br>It's like a curse that is the cure  
>Better or worse, one thing's for sure<br>It's real love and I don't know what I'd do  
>If I lost it<strong>_

Haley and Nathan married a few months later. Neither could wait to be married to one another. After the honeymoon, life kicked in with full force. Nathan's career as a sports agent took him away more, and so did Haley's job with her singing. She was all over the U.S. singing, not wanting to go on tour yet. It seemed harder when Nathan had to go out of town to look at different players... he was in a different hotel room every night. The bills seemed to pile up, and friends seemed to drift further away from the busy couple. It was harder than they ever thought possible. Work came home, making where they lived become smaller and smaller. Nathan used to be good about calling Haley to tell her he was running late and that he would be home around a certain time. If he didn't know when he would be home, he would at least call on his way home. Just one day it all seemed to stop. He was home when he got home. Haley never knew if something was wrong if the clock past midnight and he was still out. Haley couldn't take it anymore. Nathan walked through the door around 2:30 in the morning to find Haley sitting on the couch with a couple of suitcases. "Where have you been?" she asked looking up to meet eyes. "Working. Where else would I be?" Nathan asked as he shut the door and stood there wondering what was going on. "You used to call to tell me you were on your way home. I never know anymore if you are working or not, or if something has happened to you." Haley said as tears started to fall down her face. "You know my family would call you if something were to happen, but nothing will." "I'm sorry Nathan, but if this is how it's going to be, then I quit." Haley said as she stood with her two suitcases, walked passed Nathan without another word and she was out the door. Nathan stood there shocked. Did his wife really just leave him? Nathan lost it. He hit the front door and started to throw and hit anything that was in his way.  
><strong><br>**_**Well the honeymoon ended and life began  
>Jobs and bills, losing touch with friends<br>And that apartment got smaller every day  
>Then one night the walls finally closed in<br>I came home late, she said where've you been  
>You used to call and tell me you're on your way<br>She said if this is how it's gonna be, then I quit  
>She walked out the door<br>and I lost it  
>No one can make me cry<br>Make me laugh  
>Make me smile<br>Or drive me mad like she does  
>It's like a curse that is the cure<br>Better or worse, one thing's for sure  
>It's real love and I don't know what I'd do<br>If I lost it**_

Nathan was at a loss of breath after he had broken a lot of things in the house. He slid down against the front door, buried his face in his hands and cried. He never had anyone that could make him cry, laugh, smile, or drive him crazy like Haley did. He couldn't believe that he lost it all in a split second. Nathan wiped the tears from his eyes and looked around his home. He made himself stand up to clean up this mess, but how was he going to pick up the mess that had happened between him and his wife? Nathan never had the chance to start picking up the now trashed house. His life walked back into the house. Without any words being said, Nathan walked up to his wife and kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her as they both cried. They made their way back to their bedroom and made love like it was their first time.

_**I picked myself up off the floor  
>She walked back through the door<br>And we made love like it was the first time**_

Nathan and Haley laid wrapped in each other's arms. They talked about everything. There were tears, smiles, and laughter. Nathan knew that he couldn't lose this...his life. She was his life. He lost it all for a short time, but he knew that he could never let anytime pass without it all again. He didn't want to lose this.

_**No one can make me cry  
>Make me laugh<br>Make me smile  
>Or drive me mad like she does<br>It's like a curse that is the cure  
>Better or worse, one thing's for sure<br>It's real love and I don't know what I'd do  
>If I lost it<strong>_

Oh, if I lost it  
>I don't wanna lose it<p>

THE END


End file.
